Vick
Vick is a friend of Kevyn, Ross, and Mr. Jay. He helped Mr. Jay in the search for Kevyn and Ross, but sadly did nothing but drive him across the road to Kevyn's house. It's unknown as to what Vick did after Mr. Jay left, but he probably took his motorized bath tub and drove home. Family/Friend Life: Vick's only noted friends are Mr. Jay, Kevyn and Ross. Mr. Jay has been his friend ever since they were little. They always played into the late hours of the night, going on wacky adventures and getting into crazy situations. They're kinda like an early Kevyn and Ross! Their friendship lasted even into their mid-20's when Mr. Jay got married. Though Vick wasn't around as much in their early adulthood. When Mr. Jay and his wife mentioned moving to Zufadt, Vick agreed to move there as well, thus continuing their relationship. Personal Stuffs: Vick works as both a mechanic and a plumber. He got into plumbing due to his strange obsession with bath tubs. He even took an arts and crafts class to learn how to mold so he could make his very own miniature, ceramic bath tubs. He has a whole collection of them displayed throughout his house. He feels very protective of his tubs, which is why he flipped on Vony for being in his. Secret Life as Scubaman: Plumbing wasn't in much need as Vick was entering his 20's. There was an occassional leak here and there, but nothing the man of the house couldn't fix. Vick was low on money and took his hobbies into consideration. Along with plumbing and sculpting bathtubs, Vick also liked to go scuba diving and he had a soft spot for marine life. One day, while Vick was fixing a broken pipe in a school, he overheard a Navy recruiter talking with the seniors upstairs. The recruiter mentioned many different branches of the Navy; one of which caught Vicks attention. The Undersea Task Force. The UTF was to perform undersea operations. Little did Vick know that the UTF was more than what the recruiter had mentioned... Human testing, marine animal testing, human genome and DNA expirimentation; the Undersea Task Force was definitely a secretive military branch. Vick was one of their best men. He was excellent in swimming, shooting harpoons, and meleeing with a trident. Unfortunately for him, he was involuntarily selected for human expirimentation. A new type of vaccine was developed by the UTF specifically to enhance their soldiers' fighting capabilities under water. Vick found out and had to be strapped down on a gerdy and forcefully injected with the new vaccine. Vick would never be the same. Along with enhanced strength came an extraordinary capability to control water and its different forms. Outraged that they would test such an unstable vaccine on him without consent, Vick trashed the lab and destroyed their research on the vaccine with his new aquatic powers. He made them swear that they would never perform expiriments on people without their rightful consent. Vick still works for the UTF, but still has a bitter side about it. In Zvanzig: After being exposed in his mission to re-claim his tub-mobil from Kevyn and Ross, Vick had taken a great blow. His identity was finally out in the open. Vick has since went AWOL from the UTF and began living in secret. Nobody knows where he has gone; not even his best friend, Mr.Jay. Trivia: Vick is named after the father (Vick Pomero) of fictional character Angie Lopez in the show George Lopez.